A Harry Situation
by Scraggles
Summary: In which Hermione and Luna are the first to arrive in the Room of Requirement for the last D.A. meeting before Christmas holiday. Slightly one-sided Luna/Hermione with a surprise tidbit of kissing.


Scribbled this down after reading the original scene between Harry and Luna in Order of the Phoenix and thought that it'd be funnier if Hermione had arrived first - because LunaMione is the bomb. Also, apologies if my English isn't very.. _English, _or if FFnet messes with my em dash formatting; happens a lot. Er, enjoy!

* * *

The day of the meeting had finally arrived – the last before Christmas holidays. Hermione arrived considerably earlier than usual on the seventh floor with thoughts of the other D.A. members on her mind. As per the custom, after three of so pacings past the portrait of Barnabus and his trolls, the Room of Requirement yielded open, and she entered briskly, eager to be out of the cold, dank, musty corridor.

All around her, the room burst into light, exposing an impressive display of Christmas decorations, no doubt Dobby's handiwork – because, really, who else would have gone through the trouble to string up a thousand glittering baubles plastered with Harry's likeness and _Have a very Harry Christmas!_ but he? Hermione felt a sudden swell of adoration for Dobby at his efforts. She'd just finished marveling at them all when the door creaked open behind her and Loony Lovegood entered behind, eyes as perpetually bright and wonderous as ever.

"Hello," the girl greeted breathily, looking around at the decorations in naked approval. "Wow, Hermione. I'd have never thought you the sort for celebrations. Did you do all this yourself?"

A surge of embarrassment washed over her at the insinuation. "Oh no, no! I've only just gotten here. Harry and the others can vouch for that when-" She stopped mid-sentence, realizing that, instead of listening to her, Luna was staring dreamily at something overhead. Hermione paused and craned her neck to see, then paled considerably at the clump of white berries tacked above the threshold where they stood.

"Mistletoe," Luna confirmed, seeming somewhat awed. "Probably infested with nargles," she surmised, not the least bit wont to move.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot. "D-don't be preposterous," she stuttered, glancing warily from the mistletoe and back to Luna, "Doxies, I would believe"-an unpleasant memory of cleansing the Black family house came to mind-"but nargles..." Luna was not listening. "Oh, why do I even bother; sometimes I think you're as thick as Ron on these things." However, as the words left Hermione's lips, her eyes grew incomprehensibly wide, watching Luna draw closer, her robes still wet from melting snow. "What are you-" She froze, hoping that what she was expecting and what was actually going to happen were two different things. Surely, she thought, mistletoe kisses didn't apply to girls. Or did they?

Luna looked at her in a manner that spoke for itself, a sudden clarity showing in her pale eyes. Taking the plainly evident confusion written all over Hermione's flushed face as consent, she leaned inward and shut them as if entering the most serene of sleeps, waiting for Hermione to close the distance – and when she didn't, or rather, choked on her own breath in disbelief, Luna peeked from under her lashes discreetly and rocked forward so that their lips met.

It was a short, uncomfortable meeting, a fact exacerbated by Hermione's almost immediate recoil. The Griffindor prefect gasped and looked away, looking nothing less than mortified. "Luna!" she yelped, touching a hand to her lips gingerly, but all the other girl did was smile and move past her so that her expression was unreadable.

Of course, Hermione knew the traditions about mistletoe, but she was now entirely sure it didn't apply to girls – especially loony ones whose fathers wrote the Quibbler. What could have possessed Luna to – to do as she did? Alas, the girl did a nice pirouette and came to a stop before her, still smiling with some pleased look tingeing her already burgeoning grin. "Only one way to appease nargles," she supplied, and Hermione felt her cheeks burning, "These sorts, anyway." So that was it, then; Luna had kissed her – humiliated her – to keep some imaginary creatures at bay. Perhaps for her own good as much as the other girls', Hermione was too consumed with the irony to speak. Luna looked so joyful and jubilant that she could dance – more so than she already had upon entering.

And it was lucky she hadn't said anything. Not three seconds after she'd turned away, Harry, Ron, and Neville entered, scarcely avoiding bumping into the two at the door as their eyes all went straight for the outrageous decorations. Harry's reaction was an immediate bashful sort of half-gasp, half-whimper. "We have to take these down," he ushered the other boys, who had initially laughed. It was then that he noticed Hermione, the hand on her lips, the blood-red blush, and Luna's smile – or was it a deceptively benign smirk? "'Mione, did you have something to do with this?" he asked accusatorily. After all, to him, it did seem odd that she and Luna had turned up so early. Though, it couldn't have taken less than a few hours to set everything up, he knew, and he'd had Hermione in Potions with him earlier, unless she'd transfigured someone else into her body – and since when did she skip class for _anything_?

Hermione shook her head almost violently, suddenly very aware of just how close Luna was to her. What if he knew? Without thinking, she let her hand trail the outline of her lips again before ripping it away, realizing that Harry was still staring at her as if trying to discern how she'd grown a protrusion of gourds from her ears. "_What_?" she suddenly snapped, something Hermione rarely did, "D'you mean to say you think Luna and I did it?" She cut herself off as hurriedly as she'd spoken before, her mind going into overdrive with ironic double entendre, herself and Luna mid-frottage. Her cheeks flushed even more deeply, if that were possible, and she realized how it all must've looked. With a sigh that was almost apologetic, she said, "It wasn't us. Dobby must have come during the week to spruce the place up." It didn't go over well, though. Ron and Neville, whom Harry had cajoled into taking down the Harry Christmas baubles, both laughed heartily.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Honest," Hermione assured, "We haven't been here long." Again, she found her gaze wandering to Luna, wondering just what would have happened had they been alone much longer, and jerked her head back to Harry's direction in shameful irritation. This was all Luna's fault - making her look suspicious - and all this fidgeting was making it worse.

From across the room, Ron and Neville kept laughing to themselves. Harry, however, seemed pleased at her explanation. "Well, I'd better get these down before everyone else comes," he said, seeming suddenly cheerier. Hermione nodded. Not a second glance afterward was cast at her or Luna as the boys went to climbing about the room with ladders that appeared to have made themselves available of their own accord – well, other than Harry, as he used his wand to remove what few things he couldn't by hand – so that left both her and Hermione effectively alone. For Hermione, the sensation was not at all pleasant. Her stomach churned anxiously at the thought of Luna next to her, and her lips did much the same, tingling. She sighed. Today's meeting was going to be interesting; that was for sure.


End file.
